


Onsen

by Leiana08



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiana08/pseuds/Leiana08
Summary: SB19 got a 2day vacation in Hokkaido. The waters aren't the only thing heated in this place
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> \- first time writing this kind of story  
> \- grammar and spelling lapses ahead  
> \- taglish content sort of hahahaha  
> \- please bear with this newbie

We arrived at a two floor hotel building with traditional Japanese facade. The lobby have white seats scattered all over the room complementing the Japanese wooden decor. This is what I love about Japan, simple yet elegant. "Stell! Kampihan tayo para malaman sino magkakasama sa room." Justin told me. After a few runs of jack en poy, I ended up sharing a room with Sejun. "Ang daya mas malaki space ng room nila Stell" Ken complained as he is sharing a room with the other two members.

As we entered our room we saw two futons and a glass sliding door showing a small outdoor garden with a private onsen that could accommodate two person. I am scanning the room when Sejun suddenly laughed and said "Ang tagal na nating hindi natutulog sa lapag."  
I looked at him and remembered an incident during the time when we had to sleep at our studio's floor. I found Sejun asleep hugging me with his head on the nook of my neck. I could smell his scent mixing with my strawberry shampoo it was so intoxicating that it made my whole body shiver, and that's when I felt it, his knee in between my legs giving me a hard on. Since then God knows how much I crave for him to touch me, to wreck me. I returned back to reality. "Sejun dyan ako sa side na yan eh." I whined and pouted. "Hay naku parehas lang yan!" Sejun complained as he move to the other futon.

By 10:30 pm it was too cold for our liking and decided to try the private outdoor onsen. I went out first and started to lightly clean myself since it is customary to do before soaking into the hot water. I am about to finish washing myself when Sejun went out the same state as me, half naked. He sat on the wooden stool beside me and started lathering his arms with my strawberry body wash. Watching him got me thinking how ticklish his body hair would be across my nakedness, the thought made my groin ache. 

"Stell, pa-scrub naman ng likod ko." I immediately snap out of my fantasies when he spoke.  
"Kaya mo na yan" I said trying to hide my bulging member.  
"Sige na hindi ko abot." How can I say no when he's all pouty and cute? 

I moved my stool behind him and started scrubbing his back with a hand towel. I absent mindedly leaned closer, intoxicated with my favorite scent, his scent mixing with mine. "Ok na yan salamat!" He said. I got startled and immediately stood up, the towel hanging on my hips losses its grip thus the tip of my erection accidentally traced the length of his spine. A sudden bolt of electricity ran from the tip of my shaft to every inch of my body which made me jump into the hot water before Sejun could turn and look at me in shock.

Looking at Sejun in the other end of the onsen I mentally scolded myself. 

"Ang tanga!"  
"Nakakahiya ka Stell!"  
"Ang awkward na tuloy." 

As I was thinking for the right words to apologise, we suddenly heard moans and whimpers from the other side of the bamboo fence, the side where our group members are. "Hala!" I exclaimed as I covered my mouth. Me being a chismoso stood up and bent over the edge, exposing my towel covered rear, legs still in the water to eavesdrop. 

"Ahhhhh shit! bilisan mo pa Josh hhnnngg."  
"Shhhhh ahhh Ken uhg ang sarap." 

I was listening to Josh and Ken when I felt someone caressing the entrance of my hole, Sejun is already behind me. "Sejj hnng" I whimpered his name. He leaned closer and whispered as he nibbles my earlobe. "Let them have their fun and let's have ours." He then grab my shaft and started jerking me off painfully slow making me ask for more. "Faster Sej please." Sejun quicken his pace making my knees wobbly. 

"Shit I'm close!" Sejun stopped and turned me to face him. He smirked at my confused expression then harshly kissed me, tugging on my lower lips and I allowed him to devour my mouth in the process. His lips then traveled to my jaw and neck leaving marks and spit as he move. I kept asking myself if this is really happening, I have dreamt of this multiple times but I never thought the real thing would be this good. 

Sejun is now on his knees sucking on my right nipple while his hand teases the other making me writhe in pleasure. He looked at me with lustful eyes, separated my legs and showered my inner thighs with light kisses which made my cock twitch, that's when I can no longer suppress my moans. "Hnnggg Sej aaahhh hnnngg" He stopped, licked his lips and said in his husky voice "Let's see if you really taste like strawberry everywhere." As he eyed my throbbing precum covered member.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly leave feedback at the comment section, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
